


Public Indecency

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Deputy Derek, Deputy Derek Hale, Handcuffs, M/M, Nudity, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What’s he in for?" Derek asks a fellow deputy, pointing to the nude man in cuffs facing the wall, a conveniently placed stack of boxes obscures his bottom half from most everyone.</p><p>The other deputy gives him a look like Derek’s an idiot because it should be obvious what the naked man is in jail for. “Indecent exposure, although if you ask him it’s for ‘enjoying nature and being one with the Earth.’”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Indecency

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with [this NSFW picture](http://24.media.tumblr.com/0afa607db187905caf543937c299eb6b/tumblr_n0re1suIuV1s1q2x1o1_500.jpg) that looks an awful lot like Stiles to me (and to some other people).
> 
> This was crossposted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/76193854940/i-would-have-just-reblogged-it-and-put-this-under).

"What’s he in for?" Derek asks a fellow deputy, pointing to the nude man in cuffs facing the wall, a conveniently placed stack of boxes obscures his bottom half from most everyone.

The other deputy gives him a look like Derek’s an idiot because it should be obvious what the  _naked_  man is in jail for. “Indecent exposure, although if you ask him it’s for ‘enjoying nature and being one with the Earth.’”

Derek rolls his eyes, “Some hippie dude then?”

The other deputy smirks, “Nah. Kid’s in college. He’s just being a smartass. That’s why you get to deal with him.”

"Oh geez thanks." Derek takes a peak over the stack of boxes to confirm that the man really is completely naked. "Could no one give him a jacket or blanket or something?"

The deputy shakes his head. “He refused. It was hard enough getting the freakin’ cuffs on him. Greenberg ‘bout had a heart attack cause the kid was giving him such a hard time with it.”

"He put up a fight?" Derek quirks an eyebrow.

"Uh… not exactly. Let’s just say, kid’s not afraid to use his body to his advantage."

Derek narrows his eyes in confusion because what the hell is that supposed to mean? The other deputy shakes his head and waves him off as he answers his phone.

Derek makes his way around the boxes to get to the holding cell. The others didn’t have a chance to book him yet and with him refusing clothing, Derek thinks the others were too afraid to do more than just stick him behind bars and deal with him later. Or in this case make Derek deal with him.

The man is conveniently facing the wall, which Derek guesses was the least he could do since he wouldn’t cover himself. Derek can’t help but stare, letting his eyes travel down the man’s back, watching the smooth lines of his muscles twitch with a shiver from a cool draft. Derek spends far too much time than he should counting the moles scattered across his back and a few on his ass. He spends countless seconds focusing on that ass and how it would feel in his hands, how his body would look in his bed, under him.

Derek shakes his head to clear his mind of the fantasy before he gets in trouble. He walks into the cell because as much as he wants to see how great the front is compared to the back and make the kid come to him, he’s sure that would be frowned upon by his coworkers.

The kid looks over his shoulder when Derek approaches and gives him a wink. “Enjoying the view?”

Derek refuses to answer or blush at the comment even though the answer is a resounding yes. Instead, he soldiers on in a gruff, angry voice. “Got a name?”

The kid gives him a wide smile. “Stiles. I’d shake your hand, but…” He wiggles his fingers and moves his arms up a little before resting them back at his sides, the cuffs pressing into the skin on his ass.

"Last name?"

"Stilinski."

"Stiles Stilinski? Do you really think it’s a good idea to be lying to a cop while you’re in jail?"

Stiles rolls his eyes, like this is something he gets everyday and if he had a quarter for every time someone questioned his name, he’d be a millionaire. “I’m not lying. Stiles might not be on my birth certificate, but it’s my name and the only thing anyone calls me.”

Derek doesn’t want to argue. It’s been a long day, and he just wants to go home and possibly fantasize about the naked college student in front of him in the privacy of his bedroom where no one can judge him but himself. The last name, Stilinski, sounds familiar though.

"Wait, Stilinksi, like—"

"Yes. Like Sheriff Stilinski three counties over. He’s my dad. And before you go calling him up, one, he won’t be surprised in the slightest, and two, he’ll tell you my name is Stiles, too."

"And why won’t he be surprised that you’re naked and in jail?"

Stiles shrugs then turns enough to level Derek with a wide grin. “College shenanigans.” He says it like it’s a cure-all, like of course that is why he’s been running around naked in the woods, but his smile is too big to be real, like he’s covering up something. Derek’s just not sure what, nor does he think he wants to dedicate the time to find out. Not now anyway.

Derek sighs, “Look,  _Stiles_ , I’m going to let you go, but I can’t let you walk out of here naked.”

Stiles pouts, “Why not, big guy? Afraid the others won’t be able to handle the beauty?”

Derek snorts. “Right. Or how about I don’t want to traumatize people.”

"The nude body is a wondrous thing to behold. Mine especially," he says with a wink.

Derek pretends not to be affected by that wink. “Will you at least wear a pair of pants till you get out of the station and out of sight of civilians?”

"You going to help me get in them?" He wiggles his eyebrows and leans forward against the wall so his ass sticks out more. Derek can see why Greenberg had such a hard time. "You sure you got something that can cover this?" he says as he shimmies his ass a little.

Derek  _does not_  look but he wants to. “I’m sure we have something,” he replies, just barely maintaining his gruff, cop, “I mean business” voice.

Stiles stands up and turns to face Derek, and Derek stares straight ahead, refusing to let his eyes go any lower than Stiles’s neck. Stiles looks Derek up and down and steps closer. “I think yours will do,” he says.

"Excuse me?"

"I’ll let you walk me out of here in your pants."

"Seriously?"

Stiles nods. “ _Only_  yours. I’m sure you got an extra pair in your locker or your desk drawer. Although… I wouldn’t mind if you didn’t. I’d be happy with the ones you’re wearing right now.”

Derek narrows his eyes, and Stiles just grins. Derek knows the type, knows Stiles won’t accept anyone else’s pants, and if Derek tries, Stiles will cause a scene, more so than he has already. He shouldn’t be compromising with a criminal, but the last thing their department needs is for someone to walk in, see Stiles naked, and throw a fit. And it’s not like Stiles did anything serious; it’s why they’re letting him go.

"Fine," Derek grits out before he does an about face and walks out. He has a pair of basketball shorts in his locker. He grabs them and the paperwork for Stiles and goes back to the holding cell.

As fast as he can, Derek unlocks the cuffs and throws the shorts at Stiles. He’s trying to go for angry, like Stiles is a waste of his time, but really it’s because he can’t stand to be any closer to Stiles’s naked form than he needs to. He doesn’t need to watch Stiles slide his pants over the curve of his ass or watch him tuck or adjust himself in them. He’s at work, and he does not need an embarrassing situation in his tight uniform pants because of a stupid twenty-something. At least Derek hopes he’s twenty-something.

Once Stiles is ready, he pats Derek on the shoulder. “You can look now, big guy. I know you want to.”

Derek rolls his eyes at him because what else can he do. “Come on,” he says holding the door open for Stiles and locking it behind them. Stiles follows him to the front to sign the papers he needs to before he can go. When everything’s filled out, Derek gestures towards the doors. “You’re free to go.”

Stiles frowns and looks down at his bare feet and back up at Derek. “You’re giving me a ride.”

Derek balks at the command. “No, I am not.”

"Yes, you are. I am not walking home barefoot in a borrowed pair of shorts."

"You should have thought of that before getting arrested in the buff."

"Oh, like I planned to get arrested. Come on," Stiles looks down at the badge on Derek’s uniform, "Deputy Hale. Please?" He practically purrs Derek’s name and gives him the biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes Derek has ever seen.

Stiles steps closer to him, leans in to whisper, “Don’t you want your shorts back? I’ll let you take them off me.”

Derek should tell him no, that Stiles gets to suffer the consequences of being out in public without clothes, that Stiles can keep the shorts. He should push Stiles away before it goes any further, before he gets himself in trouble.

But, Derek is  ~~weak~~  a nice person, and he does like those shorts.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best, so I'm sorry. I tried. I hope you sort of liked it anyway though. :)
> 
> Come say hi and fangirl with me on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [this is why hazing is banned on college campuses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388602) by [StarAmongStones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAmongStones/pseuds/StarAmongStones)




End file.
